


Culture And Heritage

by T2Boy2



Series: Elsamaren Summer 2020 - July 12 - July 19 [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Iced Honey, asking for the blessing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T2Boy2/pseuds/T2Boy2
Summary: Nr.1 for Elsamarensummer! Enjoy!
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Elsamaren Summer 2020 - July 12 - July 19 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814848
Comments: 28
Kudos: 42
Collections: Elsamaren Summer 2020





	Culture And Heritage

**Author's Note:**

> Nr.1 for Elsamarensummer! Enjoy!

Elsa seriously considered asking Samantha if she could arrange that the ground swallowed her now, as she sat there, hugging her legs close to her body, her chin resting on her knees, the beauty of the enchanted forest totally lost on her.

She had made a complete fool of herself for sure, not only embarrassing herself but also Honeymaren, disgraced the heritage and traditions of the Nothuldra and made it crystal clear to Maren's parents that their daughter had picked a girlfriend that was embarrassingly out of her depth when it came to all the little traditions and rules that belonged to Northuldran life even after three years of living among them.

Why was she like this sometimes? She had been the queen of a nation, was a freaking spirit and the bridge between humans and the magic of nature! Why was she so incredible awkward at times that she could not even go through with the simple task of making coffee for her possible, but-now-never-ever-not-in-million-years, future in-laws.  
It had sounded so simple, so easy and yet Elsa had managed to totally blow it, Maren’s parents utterly rejecting her request of their blessing to ask their daughter for her hand in marriage and she just wanted-

A twig close to her snapped, making Elsa jump, shooting her magic blindly in that direction hearing a familiar voice let out a yelp.

“Ryder?” Elsa asked, jumping up, hoping that she had not frozen Maren’s brother too, just to put some sprinkles on this oh so perfect day.

But to her immense relief, he tumbled out behind some trees, only brushing of some ice of his sleeve.

“I am fine, don’t worry! Sorry for sneaking up like that but to my defense I didn’t even know there was someone I could sneak up on to be honest….but what am I talking about!! How did go? What did my parents say, _sis_?”

That he was so excited, so sure that she had done it, made it a hundred times worse to be such a disappointment.

“They said no.” she said, blinking some tears away, resuming her position from before Ryder came.

“Oh..” his whole being seemed to deflate a little as he let a heavy sigh.

“Oh Elsa, I am so sorry!” he said, sitting down next to her, laying one arm around her, holding her close and Elsa leaned into him thankful for his support.

There was silence for a moment, while Ryder gently rubbed her shoulder before he let out another deep sigh.

“You know that Maren will not care, right? She will say yes no matter what.”

“You think so?” Elsa asked carefully, her voice slightly shaky.

“No doubt in my mind! I know my sister, and that woman loves you, believe me!”

Those words made Elsa smile a little, besides everything, yet she could not help but be more than unhappy about the outcome of all that.

“I just wish…that I could have done that for her, you know….Maren is always so accepting, so mindful of my Arendellian heritage. At the last move before Christmas she set up our goahti close to pine so we could decorate it like we do in Arendelle so I just…you know…wanted to give something back.”  
Ryder smiled at that memory.

“Yeah, right the kids loved that…and I get what you mean but Elsa, my sister doesn’t wants to be repaid when she does something nice for you. You already did so much for us!” he said, smiling warmly, clearly meaning the tiny incident where she had freed the forest and brought the Northuldra back the sky.

She chose not to remind him that it had been her own grandfather who had caused that mess in the first place, just grateful that for the simple comfort Ryder offered her.

“It’s a little weird though…I mean mum and dad like you, I am sure a little mistake would not have caused them to say no. You did offer the sugar before the milk?” Ryder asked, hand rubbing his chin.

“Yes.”

“You poured mother coffee first, then father, asked if they wanted bread and butter before you purred yourself a cup?”

“Yes, I even changed the position of the kettle three times after bread and butter were served, so they could hear the three hazelnuts clinking int the kettle.”

“The bred was made three hours before they came?”

“Exactly three hours and I made sure they saw me baking it, the cups had the were the sizes they needed to be, I had the lavender in my pockets and the blue clothe peeking out of my sleeve.”

“You didn’t talk to them about it? Right? It’s important that you don’t ask directly for the blessing of the parents! The deed is supposed to do the talking for you! ”

“Not a single word.”

“Damn…that sounds perfect….I really don’t get why they refused….. as I said, they always speak so kindly about you. It’s weird!”

Elsa let out a sad sigh, swallowing thickly before she spoke.

“Maybe they just think I am not good enough for Maren….and I…”

“OH don’t you dare to say ‘I think they are right’ or something stupid like that! That’s not true and you know it!!”

“That is the point! I don’t know that. Maren could have her pick! Many women would love to be hers, and with one of them she wouldn’t need to be so considerate about stupid things that have no meaning for her, wouldn’t need to explain so much she could jut-“

“Ok, stop there Elsa! You are digging a hole for your reindeer here and-“

“See, that is exactly my point! ‘Digging a hole for your reindeer’? What does that even **mean**? And there is so much more of that, it will start small, like different food we like, or holydays we want to or don’t want to celebrate but it will grow and before you know it we fight over how to raise the kids, and then we will break up all because I could not get the blessing of her parents!”

Ryder just looked at her, shocked at her outburst and Elsa shrunk into herself again, eyes blinking quickly to prevent tears from falling.

“Sorry, it just really hurt. I like your parents too, there were always so nice to me, I thought that we…maybe could become a family. I felt so rejected when they drunk the last of the coffee, turned the cups upside down and left.” She admitted quietly, a little ashamed for her wish her chest unpleasantly tight.  
Ryder's hand found its way on her shoulder.

“Elsa.”

He said quietly, shaking her slightly.

“What?”

Elsa answered, slightly annoyed by the shaking.

“ELSA!”

His second hand found her other shoulder, the shaking got stronger.

“WHAT?”

Elsa was getting angry now.

“ELSA!!!”

Now the shaking almost hurt a little.

**“WHAT?? Stop shaking me!”**

**“ELSA!!!! CUPS UPSIDE DOWN MEANS YES!!!”**

Complete and utter silence.

“What?”

“Yes, you complete dum-dum! THEY SAID YES!! You have their blessing!” he said, grinning like a maniac before opening his arms wide, giving Elsa one of his famous bear hugs, lifting her off the ground, nearly pressing all the air out of her.

"You know-" he said while holding her: "- what you just did right now? Your little freakout? That is exactly what 'Digging a hole for your reindeer' means!" he explained, muttering under his breath: "Pfft, Kids? Thinking a little far ahead are we?"

But Elsa did not hear him as it slowly it dawned on her…she had done it!! She really had done it!!!  
And even though she was nearly squashed by Ryder, she felt so unbelievably happy about her success – on step closer to her final goal at least!  
Ryder let her down again, still smiling madly, but with a detriment streak in his eyes as spoke.

“Ok, you got the blessing, now the proposal!”

“Right! What do I have to do?” Elsa asked eagerly, Ryder’s determination was infectious.

“You ask the right guy for that! And don’t worry after getting the blessing the proposal is a piece of cake. Come on, I know just the place where we can practice. If we hurry we can be there by evening.”

“What? It is barely noon? That takes too long! Come, we ask Nokk to bring us.” she said, gripping his hand and pulling him along to the next river close by, her laughter at Ryder’s doubtful face, at the prospect of asking the intimidating water spirit for a ride, echoing through the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was the first! Hope you liked it! Tomorrow awaits you: 'Air, Fire, Water, Earth, Love....Wait What?'  
> See you soon and take care! :-)


End file.
